Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-24243363-20160417173131/@comment-27498016-20160629140345
To znaczy .. - Twilight uśmiechnęła się . - że moje przyjaciółki w końcu tu przybędą ?! - Ek-hem !!!! - warknęła niezadowolona Rainbow . - A my to co ?! Powietrze ?! - Sorki - powiedziała Twili i zwróciła się do Sci . - Czyli twierdzisz , że połączenie detektora oddziaływania magii z podręcznym szybkomierzem teleportacji w połączeniu z tą ogromną machiną - wskazała na ogromne pudło z wieloma kablami itp. . - czyli reaktorem ekooddziaływującym ( tak ja wszystko tu wymyślam ) na niecodzienną energię , stworzy portal do Equestrii ? - Sci kiwnęła głową z niepewnośią wymalowaną na twarzy . Twilight dodała . - Ciekawa teoria . - Zaraz ! - rzekła nagle Apple Jack . - Skoro to nasze klony ... - Odpowiedniki świata kucyków - poprawiła Twili . - Taak - AJ spojrzała na Twilight tak jakby miała już dość . - To czy nie będziemy wyglądać identycznie ? - dodała bardziej spokojnie. - Słuszna uwaga - wtrąciła Sci - Twi . - Potrzeba czegoś co was odróżni . - Wiem !! - krzyknęła Rarity po czym wręczyła wszystkim zapinki ( bo nie spinki XD ) do włosów wyglądające jak ich znaczki . Sama założyła taką zapinkę . - Każda będzie to nosić na czas ich pobytu tak , że nie będzie się dało pogubić ! - Odsuńcie się ! - powiedziała Sci zakładając rękawice ochronne . - Zaczynamy !!! Dziewczyny odsunęły się trochę . Twilight usiadła w kącie . Sunset obok niej . - Wszystko w porządku ?- zapytała . Twili sprawiała wrażenie jakby dopiero teraz ją zobaczyła . Spojrzała na nią zdziwiona , a potem zaczęła tłumaczyć . - Nie , jest okej - stwierdziła ( może nie pasuje tu to słowo ale bez powtórzeń przynajmniej ;) ) . - Tylko ... - zawahała się z błagalnym wzrokiem . Przymrużyła oczy . Była smutna . - to będzie dla mnie dziwne tak ... no być tu z nimi ... nie jako kucyki ... zawsze im mówiłam żeby lepiej zostawiły to mnie i Spike'owi , ale ... może tak naprawdę nie chciałam by tu przychodziły ... martwiłam się o nie ... że coś im się stanie ... że sobie nie poradzą . - Twilight spojrzała na Sunset wzrokiem proszącym o pocieszenie . Nie czekała długo . - Nawet jeśli - zaczęła cichym głosem Sun . - to chciałaś dla nich jak najlepiej . - Czuję , że z każdą chwilą , gdy nie pozwalam im mi towarzyszyć , tracę je ! - Wyszeptała Twili . W jej lewym oku coś błysnęło . To była łza . Powoli polał się maleńki strumyk łez . - Twilight - Sunset Shimmer ukazała niepewnym uśmiech . - One ci ufają . Wiedzą , że chcesz by były bezpieczne . - Ale tyle już przeżyły ! To byłaby dla nich pestka ... zawsze ratowałyśmy świat razem . Tyle razy nie słuchały się mnie byle mnie ratować! - Więc rozumieją ,że coś się zmieniło . I że teraz ty chcesz je ratować . - Ale ja ich potrzebuje ! - A one ciebie . Sunset podała ręke Twilight i wstały . Twi otarła łzy i podbiegła by zobaczyć otwarcie portalu . Nagle wielki fioletowy błysk wydobył się z owalnej dziury w maszynie i zobaczyły 5 kucyków gapiących się na maszynę w zamku Twilight . Tędy się połączyły . - Twilight !!! - krzyknęły wszystkie . - Jak ty wyglądasz ! - krzyknęła Pony Rarity ( w skrócie P Rarity ) . - Czym ty do siana jesteś ? - zapytała P Apple Jack . - Wchodźcie , prędko ! - zawołała Twili . - Kucyki wskoczyły i w tym samym momencie zniknęły a na podłogę wysypała się piątka dziewczyn ( wyglądu nie opisze ) . - Hej ! - powiedziała Si - Twi . - Słyszycie to ? Wszystkie wytęrzyły słuch i usłyszały ... śpiew . - O nie ! - zawołała Sunset . - To syreny !!! Ledwo co Kucykowe Dziewczyny oswoiły się z nowym sposobem chodzenia , drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wparowały do nich Dazzlings . - Brać je - powiedziała Adagio szczerząc zęby . Discord i Tirek weszli do pokoju . - Pinkie ? - zapytała szeptem Twlight . - Co masz w ręce ? - Bombę dymną ! - wyszeptała radośnie P Pinkie Pie . - Mogę ją na chwile ? - Pewnie ! - Zaraz wracamy ! - krzyknęła Twili i rzuciła bombę . Tirek , Discord i syreny stali w miejscu z zamkniętymi oczami i kaszląc od dymu . Gdy otworzyli oczy zastali tylko otwierające się na ościerz ( nie umiem pisać XD ) drzwi . Mane 12 (i Spike) uciekła .